


Happy Halloween Heichou!

by FrantheAnne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Costumes, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji plays a trick on Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween Heichou!

_"What the hell?!"_

A furious roar was heard from the training area as Hanji was presenting a report to Erwin.

Erwin looked up from the papers in his hand, and cast Hanji a questioning look.

Hanji's eyes lit up with mischievous glee. "Wait for it."

Pounding footsteps sounded down the hallway.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Erwin asked wryly.

"I don't think you'll have a choi-"

"What. In. The. Hell. Are. These." Levi stomped through the doorway and pointed at his ears.

"They're ears, you idiot." Hanji retorted, an eyebrow raised.

Levi stalked up to her, eyes blazing.

"I was going through drills with the new cadets, and for some reason none of them would shut up."

The corner of Hanji's mouth was twitching now; she was having trouble controlling her laughter.

"So I ask Ackerman what the hell everyone's laughing about."

Hanji pursed her lips, her sides aching now from the effort of retaining her laughter.

"And what does Ackerman do? She points at my head."

Erwin's eyes widened, as he realized what Levi had been yelling about.

"And Springer pipes up from the background that my ears look funny."

Hanji, now completely unable to control herself, collapses into a chair howling with laughter.

Levi grabbed her collar and hauled her up, " _What the fuck did you put on my ears and why the hell can't I take them off?!_ "

"They're-" Hanji stopped, gasping for air as she struggled to stop laughing, "They're elf ears."

She dissolved into giggles again, even as Levi dropped her to the ground.

Erwin hid a chuckle behind his hand.

"Get. Them. Off.  _Now_." Levi ground out.

"Can't." Hanji wheezed, "Super glue. Fall off in a few days."

"You little-"

"I'm not the one who's little," Hanji snickered, "You're the one who has elf ears on his head."

Two cadets passed by the open window behind them. "Did you hear? Captain Levi's wearing elf ears. D'you think he lost a bet?"

Levi growled, ready to beat the living daylights out of Hanji.

Erwin stood up, moved around his desk and put a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"They'll come off in a few days," he reminded Levi.

"And you shouldn't- Shouldn't have d-done that." Erwin's attempt at reprimanding Hanji was lost. He was having trouble reigning in his laughter as well.

"Ha-Happy Halloween, Levi," Hanji gasped, leaning on the chair for support.

Her glasses were slipping down her nose, and her cheeks were flushed from the laughter she no longer tried to suppress.

Levi looked between Hanji and Erwin, growled, and stalked out of the office.

"I  _hate_  the holidays."

Hanji snickered as she watched his retreating figure.

"Maybe I should dye his hair green for Christmas? Paint him orange in his sleep? He'd make a good Oopa Loom-"

"Don't you  _dare_ , you four-eyed freak!" Levi bellowed from outside.

Hanji dissolved into laughter again as Erwin looked on in silence.

"Children. I'm running a corps with the mental maturity of children. Happy Halloween indeed."

He coughed and turned back to his paperwork, ignoring Hanji's hooting laughter.

_This'll be an interesting holiday season._


End file.
